Enredo Amoroso
by BlackStar26
Summary: Para Roxas todo es un capricho, hasta que conoce a Axel que todo cambia. No solo ellos sufren... AkuRoku, Zemyx, XemSai ect. OoC Yaoi
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Disney y Square-Enix, la historia si es mia.**

**~Enrredo Amoroso~**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

Ya habian pasado más de cinco horas, cinco horas donde lo unico que hacian era lo mismo de diferentes formas. Roxas no paraba de jadear, abrazando a su maestro, estaba exhausto, ya ni podia respirar bien. Xemnas sabia que se habia excedido esta vez, pero nunca media su fuerza ni tiempo a la hora de estar juntos. Desde hace mucho que estaban juntos en "supuestamente" secreto, donde siempre al final de las clases el rubio iba donde su "amante" maestro para tener largas horas de sexo. Si, eso era lo que hacian, tener sexo cada vez que podian. Xemnas lo eligio a él como nuevo juguete sexual sin este reclamar nada, ya que niño santo no era. Era muy caprichoso y siempre le venia con rabietas a Xemnas de cualquier cosa, consiguiendo todo lo que se propone. Aunque este dia fue diferente, sin darse cuenta habia usado mas sus fuerzas de lo normal, terminando dejandolo cansado.

"Mañana llegan los nuevos estudiantes, ¿cierto?" pregunto algo interesado

Su maestro acaricio su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, sientiendo toda la textura de la piel de su amante.

"Asi es, ¿interesado?" respondio el peliplateado con burla mientras se acomodaba mas en su sitio

Estaban sentados encima del escritorio que tenia en su salón de clases. Xemnas estaba sentado en el borde sosteniendo al rubio por la cintura mientras este estaba sujetandose de este con sus brazos alrededor del cuello, aunque ahora estaba abrazo por completo por el cansancio.

"Solo curiosidad" comento sin interes, ganando que el peliplateado se riera

"Te conosco muy bien, eres muy codicioso" dijo con malicia

Roxas se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

"¿Pero te gusta no?" ronroneo en su oido logrando que Xemnas se excitara de nuevo

Sintio un leve empujon de parte de su amante, soltando un gemido el rubio por el repentino movimiento.

"Espero que tomes pildoras para el dolor por la noche, porque te aseguro que saldras lastimado" sugirio Xemnas demostratando su lado oscuro, haciendo que Roxas sonriera de complicidad

**Al dia siguiente**

"_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh_"

"¿Podrias callarte? Pareces un idiota cantando eso" dijo enojado el pelinegro

"Uy pero que _poker-face _eres Xigbar, ¿tan amargado que no comes ni dejas comer?" pronuncio el rubio con sus audifonos puestos

Xigbar se lo arrebata dejandolo asombrado por su actitud.

"Demyx, Eres patetico" fue lo unico que dijo siguiendo su camino

"Mira quien fue hablar, el que se cree que con un parche en un ojo lo hace ver cool, al menos yo tengo un ipod touch" pronuncio muy superficial quitandole los audifonos a su amigo y volviendolo a poner en sus oidos

Mientras tanto, Roxas salio afuera cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo caminar hacia él.

"Oye tu debes ser el nuevo, soy Roxas" se presento

El chico se le quedo mirando un rato, como si estuviera examinandolo.

"¿Que? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?" pregunto el rubio irritado

"Soy Axel" dijo rapidamente

El rubio alzo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ese chico pelirrojo le era muy atractivo, le seria interesante conquistarlo. Se le acerco un poco, Axel como acto reflejo se alejo un poco de este. Roxas no se sorprendio dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

"Tranquilo, ni que te fuera a morder" pronuncio con tono seductor

Axel se le quedo viendo asombrado, ese chico tenia una actitud muy atrevida.

"Oye que tal si..."

"_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom_" se escucho por el pasillo, Roxas emitio un gruñido de molestia al saber quien era

Demyx iba caminando por los pasillos hacia afuera encontrandose a Roxas y al pelirrojo. Lo miro rapidamente y comprendio todo: Roxas volvio a sus caprichos.

"¡Hola! mi amigo de cabello de fuego, soy Demyx o puedes decirme Dym o como quieras" se presento ya cerca de ellos pasando su brazo al hombro del pelirrojo "Dime ¿Como te llamas?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad

"Axel" contesto Roxas de mala gana

"¡Ay virgen! La boca de cabello de fuego esta en el cuerpo de _kiddo_, ¡que horror!" pronuncio Demyx sarcastico y dramatisando

Roxas volvio a gruñir dando entender que no estaba nada contento con ese apodo.

"Vamonos Axel, que _kiddo _se cree perro y nos puede morder" dijo mientras se marchaba con el pelirrojo adentrandose a la escuela

Ya en la hora de clases, todos se encontraban sentados esperando al -cara de adicto a la droga- maestro llegara a darles clases de quimica. en una esquina apartada estaba una pareja sentada juntos pero en sus respectivos asientos, la chica tenia cara de pocos amigos mientras que el chico tenia su mirada clavada en cierta niña que estaba hablando con sus amigos.

"¿Ves a esos dos? son Marluxia y Larxene, son novios pero ambos tienen un mal genio" informo Demyx a Axel mientras caminaban por el aula para sentarse en alguno de los asientos

"El no parece muy enamorado que digamos" murmuro el pelirrojo logrando que Demyx se volteara a verlo

"Eres muy cool, eso mismo pensaba yo" dijo el rubio alegre sentandose "Aquella es Namine, la nena nerd del salón" comento con desprecio

Siguio presentandole a todos sus compañeros de clases, la verdad es que eran extraños aunque le daba gracias a Dios que Roxas no estaba ahi. Demyx no paraba de hablar hasta que vio al peliazul que rapidamente se levanto y se dirigio hacia él como loco.

"¿Y dime que paso? ¿que te dijo? ¿que hizo? ¿se lo entregaste? ¿como reacciono?" pregunto desesperadamente mientras jadeaba

El peliazul lo miro serio y soltando un suspiro decidio contestarle.

"Si se lo entregue, lo abrio, lo miro y lo rompio, luego me miro alzando una ceja mientras se levantaba y lo echaba a la basura" dijo friamente

"Noo, ¿¡porque!...¡Zexy es cruel!" vocifero con rabieta mientras fingia que lloraba

"Es la desima vez que le mandas una canción, de seguro ya esta harto de recibirlas" dijo sin darle importancia

"¡No digas eso Saix! Terminare con depre si sigues asi" informo apuntandolo con el dedo

El peliazul sonrio malvadamente viendo como no paraba de hacer rabietas.

"Sabes que me divierto mirando el sufrimiento de los demas" comento con malicia mientras se iba

Demyx agacho la cabeza dirigiendose a su asiento. Axel lo vio y quizo decirle algo pero el maestro llego sin poder hablar con el rubio. El maestro se presento como Vexen, ni se inmuto en presentar a Axel, siguiendo su clase como acostumbraba hacer.

En el pasillo, Saix seguia su camino pero se detuvo al ver a Roxas entrar al baño de los maestros. Con su ira disimulada lo siguio, abrio un poco la puerta y lo vio buscando a alguien.

"Deberias ser mas discreto _kiddo_" pronuncio con sarcasmo logrando que el rubio se volteara algo asustado

"Mejor deberias dejar tus celos _doggy_, Xemnas me eligio a mi" ataco cinicamente logrando que Saix se enojara más

Apreto su puño para calmarse viendo como Roxas sonreia con maldad. Dio media vuelta y se fue, aun no podia creer como su maestro lo reemplazo con niñato como ese. El no merecia tal basura, él era mejor que ese niño. Con sus pensamientos frustrados se fue a su salón.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, muchos se fueron a la cafeteria mientras que otros habian traido sus comidas de sus casas. Demyx no se habia separado de Axel en ningun momento, algo que Roxas noto y le molesto sobre manera.

"Hola Roxas" escucho que alguien le hablo

"Hola Namine, ¿que ocurre?" pregunto disimulando su enojo

La chica lo observo por unos momentos, al parecer Roxas se habia encaprichado en algo o mejor dicho en alguien de nuevo. Miro donde observaba este, fijandose que miraba al pelirrojo. Si el supiera que ella lo amaba en secreto, pero nunca se animaba a decirle sobre lo que sentia hacia él, sabia que él la rechazaria y por eso no le decia nada.

"¿Conociste al nuevo estudiante?" pregunto curiosa

El rubio suspiro con enojo, pero se calmo al instante.

"See, es interesante" contesto disimulando su interes por el pelirrojo

La rubia lo miro con algo de tristeza, ella sabia que en el fondo Roxas no era un chico malo, solo habia que entenderlo. Agacho la cabeza un poco y se fue dejandolo solo. Volvio a mirar hacia Axel y se irrito más al verlo como reia al lado de Demyx y Xigbar.

Caminando sola por los pasillos, con tristeza en sus ojos, Namine estaba decidida que no lloraria por él. Se sobresalto cuando sintio una mano tocar su hombro.

"Tranquila, soy yo" contesto la persona

"¿No deberias estar con tu novia?, Marluxia" pregunto con desgano mientras seguia caminando

"Le dio uno de sus ataques de nauseas y se fue al baño" contesto sin darle mucho interes siguiendo a Namine

"Ten cuidado, no vaya ser que este embarazada" comento sarcastica sin prestarle mucha antención

"¿Celosa?" pregunto con burla mientras le agarraba la mano

Lo miro molesta zafandose del agarre.

"Eres un cerdo" dicho esto se alejo de él lo mas que pudo

En la biblioteca se encontraba un chico de cabello gris leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, sin darle importancia a nadie. Un maestro que pasaba por ahi lo vio y se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Desea algo maestro Lexaeus?" pregunto el chico sin dejar de leer

El hombre que tenia mirada de ganster solo se volteo y siguio su camino. El chico solto un suspiro mientras pasaba la otra pagina para continuar leyendo.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola! **

**Al fin me anime a escribir de esta pareja, Dios como me encanta los enrredos xD tranquilos que Roxas cambiara de actitud, pero es que siempre que leia un fic lo ponian como el tipico niño timido y ya me canse y quize hacer la diferencia. Otra cosa es que todos los personajes cambian con el tiempo su actitud, asi que fans de Demyx calmense que el dejara de ser superficial xD Espero que me dejen un comentario para que me digan que opinan de esta alocada historia, puede que haga lemmon nose xD Pero la historia no sera tan larga, bueno eso depende xD Bueno ya no digo mas, gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente cap, se les quiere n_n**

**Las canciones que Demyx canta son:**

**Kesha: Tik Tok**

**Lady Gaga: Just Dance, (usa el termino Poker facer haciendo referencia a la canción xD)**


	2. Pelea y ¿dolor?

**Holaaaaa si por fin hice este cap! ya sé, matanme me tarde alguito, pero empezo la escuela y no tuve tiempo en hacerlo. Espero que les guste n_n**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Pelea y ¿dolor?**

Había pasado varios días, en los que Roxas tenia que hacer una de dos:

Tener más sexo con su maestro o seguir muriéndose de los celos cada vez que Axel estaba con el imbecil de Demyx

Obviamente opto por la primera. Xemnas estaba fascinado con el cambio que tenia su rubio en querer las cosas mas salvajemente. Antes trataba de ser cuidadoso de no lastimarlo, no por lastima, mas bien para evitar evidencia de sus acciones que tenían por las tardes en la escuela, que debían ser otras pero ellos decidieron estar así.

Por otra parte estaba Axel quien por miedo a estar solo y tener que cruzarse con el enano acosador. Oh si, cada vez que podía venia Roxas acosarlo. Se la pasaba mas tiempo con Demyx, era mas divertido y a la vez relajante, claro algo molesto por que el rubio tenia aires de grandeza y de ser el mas cool cuando no lo era. Pero aun así, le gustaba estar con el.

Sin duda alguna Demyx no era la excepción, sufría mucho, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Aun su amor platónico lo rechazaba sin motivo alguno. ¿¡Por que rayos le hacia esto! Jamás le había hecho algo malo, ni siquiera hablado...Bueno ahí tenia el punto del porque le negaba. Claro que le gustaba estar con Axel, pero aun así su corazón le pertenecía a otro.

"Deja de jugar conmigo"

"Vamos Dem Dem, no te enojes"

Xigbar tenia en sus manos el preciado Ipod del rubio, quien fingía que en cualquier momento se le podría caer, poniendo a Demyx con los nervios de punta. Intento muchas veces en vano en arrebatárselo pero era inútil.

"¿Acaso te diviertes viéndome sufrir?" exploto Demyx al borde del llanto

"No, pero si me gusta el ver lo superficial que llegas ser" escupió con desprecio, dejando caer el Ipod, rompiéndose en dos

Se marcho dejando un desconsolado Demyx, la verdad no quería hacerle daño, es mas, secretamente vivía enamorado de él, pero odiaba verlo tan superficial, que había decidido hacerlo cambiar, de alguna manera o otra.

"¿Porque me hace esto?" repetía una y otra vez el pobre Demyx, con los ojos hechos un mar de lagrimas

Escucho unos pasos, pero decidió no darles importancia. Axel que pasaba por ahí vio a su amigo en el suelo, llorando, eso hizo que corriera hacia él.

"¡Demyx! ¿estas bien?" pregunto muy preocupado, viendo que este no paraba de llorar

El rubio no quiso contestar, tenia una batalla campal en su mente. Axel se dio cuenta del porque lloraba. Su Ipod había sido destruido...Bueno entendía que le dolería que lo hayan roto o que se le haya caído, pero ¿llorar tanto por un aparato electrónico?

"Hey, tranquilo, podrás comprarte otro" trato de consolarlo pero mas bien hizo fue empeorarlo ya que este a largo mas el llanto

Esto hizo que se molestara un poco, pasando a tocar su cien, tratando de calmarse.

"Por Dios, mira que llorar por un objeto, eso te hacer ver que eres muy superficial y no te importa los demás" se levanto ya que se había arrodillado para estar al nivel del rubio ya que este se había arrodillado mirando su Ipod

Decide dejarlo solo, quizás la soledad lo ayudaría. Caminando a pasos lentos, se fue a la cafetería, el lugar que menos hubiera deseado estar en esos momentos.

Roxas caminaba por los pasillos, vio al pelirrojo pasar por ahí y quiso detenerlo pero lo vio acercarse al rubio y estar con él. Eso lo hizo entrar en cólera y se fue a la cafetería. Se había sentado cerca de la entrada, tratando de olvidar sus problemas cuando vio a Saix entrar también.

Ambos se miraron fieramente y como dos locos arrancaron a pelear entre ellos como dos perros de la calle. No se soportaban, eran agua y aceite. Saix no podía entender que tenia el enano que no tuviera él para ofrecerle a su maestro y el rubio no podía soportar la idea que ese perro estuvo primero con Xemnas. No daban signos de detenerse, ya llevaban tiempo guardando el odio que se tenían.

Se escucha un grito, estos deciden ignorarlo, sin ambos darse cuenta que Namine los había visto y gracias a su grito hizo que Xaldin y Marluxia los separara. Xaldin sujetaba a al peliazul mientras que hacia lo mismo el pelirosa con Roxas. Algunos estudiantes se habían acercado para ver que había pasado, entre ellos Axel y Demyx.

Por otro lado estaban los maestros Xemnas y Vexen conversando tranquilamente cuando son interrumpidos por alguien.

"Profesores, necesitamos su ayuda" dijo la chica

"¿Sucedió algo?" se apresuro decir el peliplateado

"El enano se volvió a pelear con el presidente de la clase" respondió de mala gana

"Cuida tu vocabulario joven Larxene" le advirtió molesto

La rubia hace un puchero, escuchándose una carcajada de parte de Vexen.

"¿Que tiene gracia?" pregunto Larxene muy molesta

"En cualquier momento eso iba a ocurrir, a ese chico no le enseñaron educación" menciono el ojiverde con sarcasmo

"Para eso va a la escuela" le dice Xemnas con suma ironía

"Es que tampoco la obtiene y menos de ti" apresuro a decir mirando de reojo a Xemnas, quien este trago duro y arrugo su frente

Sin nada que decir decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía, dejando atrás a una molesta y confundida Larxene y un sonriente Vexen.

Aun seguían con las discusiones, no paraban de insultarse, en un intento de ayudar, Demyx quiso ir donde estaba su amigo Saix pero vio pasar al chico que le robaba el pensamiento, así que dejo solo a su amigo y a Axel para seguirlo.

El pelirrojo noto el cambio de su compañero viendo como se alejaba, soltó un suspiro, Demyx si que no tenia remedio. No tardo tanto en voltearse para ver como llega un maestro y se llevaba a Roxas del brazo mientras que Saix lo sentaban lejos con Marluxia y Xaldin a su lado. A paso apresurado, se acerco a Namine, ya que ella quizás supiera que ocurría entre ellos.

"Oye, ¿sabes porque se pelearon?"

La chica quien estaba de espaldas, se voltea mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No lose, pero todo comenzó cuando Roxas llego a esta escuela" comento triste, aun recordaba cuando había llegado el rubio y se veía tan tranquilo y amable, que aun no comprendía como fue que cambio tan drásticamente

Axel asiente, al menos ya sabia algo y ya tenia algo seguro: Roxas y Saix se odian a muerte aparentemente sin motivo alguno.

Ya en el salón, se oye una cachetada bien fuerte. Roxas ladeo la cabeza recibiendo el golpe en su mejilla izquierda, dejándola rosada. Xemnas lo miraba con mucha ira, como se suponía que ocultarían lo que hacían si a cada rato su rubio se le metía una rara idea a la cabeza y actuaba impulsivamente, trayendo solo problemas. Suspiro molesto, ya hablaría con él cuando se le fuera el coraje, solo se limitaba a verlo, quien lo único que hacia era evadirlo con la mirada.

Demyx corría por los pasillos, estaba seguro que lo había visto pero ¿donde estaba ahora? Lo vio dirigirse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, que al llegar se detuvo. El rubio camino despacio sin hacer ruido, no quería perderlo de vista. Se acerco un poco mas, parando de repente cuando oye...¿un gemido?

Mira un poco donde estaban llevándose el susto y la decepción de su vida. Su amado estaba con otro y lo peor era que no era solo un chico, era un maestro. Estaba tan dolido por lo que había visto que se alejo sin darse cuenta del rostro de su amor que mostraba asco y...¿dolor?

**Continuara...**

**Dejen coment pls! asi sé si les gusta el fic nOn, se les quiere 3**


	3. Momentos inesperados

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Estoy viva lose, mil perdones por no presentarme en estos ultimos meses, estaba muy muy muy ocupada y no tenia tiempo. Me hubiese gustado que este cap fuera mas largo pero bueno jeje Espero que les guste y perdon por tardar tanto u_u Y disculpen que no haya tanto humor, mas bien todo parece drama xD pero tranquis que ya habra mucho humor pero primero la tragedia primero no? xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kh no me pertenecen y ya saben el resto xD**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Momentos inesperados**

Como se lo había previsto, después de verlo marcharse con el maestro al igual que el presidente de la clase, ambos estaban en el aula de castigos sentados en sillas totalmente lejos para evitar cualquier confrontación, al menos no física. Sus miradas se encontraban algunas veces las cuales uno miraba con odio y el otro la ignoraba. Todo parecía un espectáculo desde la puerta que tenia un cristal para poder ver lo que estaba adentro, aun no podía comprender como el rubio se había dispuesto a luchar con el presidente. ¿Era valiente o estúpido? Aunque le sorprendió el como al ser de esa estatura no le tuviera miedo y se lanzara a golpearlo por cualquier sea la razón de su odio y resentimiento hacia el peliazul.

Se siente extraño ¿acaso sentía lastima por el pequeño Roxas? No, eso era imposible, los días que llevaba en la escuela le habían demostrado que, por mas que lo negara, tuviera cara de un ángel, pero por dentro era un simple demonio. Un demonio encantador según su parecer. Quería ayudarlo, no le gustaba verlo así, según le dijo Namine, Roxas no era así, algo sucedió el que hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente. Suspiro ¿que podía haberle sucedido para que haya cambiado de actitud y de personalidad?

"Axel"

Escucha que alguien lo llama, pero sinceramente no puede dejar de mirar por el cristal, aun pensaba en querer ayudar al rubio. El individuo se le acerco pero no dijo nada, algo que le inquieto al pelirrojo y con desgano se volteo a ver quien le hablaba, llevándose la sorpresa de que era Demyx.

"Demyx...¿sucedió algo?" pregunto totalmente preocupado

El chico estaba devastado, sus ojos estaban rojos y el rostro muy pálido. Sin pensarlo abrazo al pelirrojo, soltando algunas lágrimas que milagrosamente le quedaban. Sin dudarlo le correspondió, estaba en shock, nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma.

Muy al contrario de esa escena, dentro del aula, Roxas no paraba de enviarle miradas asesinas al ex perrito de su maestro. Estaba harto, lo odiaba, de eso estaba mas que seguro. Aparto la vista, estaba cansado de su lucha de miradas cuando se fijo que en la puerta Axel y Demyx se estaban abrazando. Eso fue el colmo, algo que jamas se esperaba ¿lo estaban haciendo a propósito? Estaba furioso, decidido ha acabar con esa escena, se levanto a dirigirse a la puerta cuando ve que ambos se retiran, notando que Demyx estaba llorando. Se detuvo, algo lo hizo detenerse ¿pero el que?

Después de un encuentro algo incomodo, dos personas se separaron, una muy satisfecha mientras que la otra no lo estaba en absoluto.

"¿Ya te aburriste?" fue lo que le dijo con desden

El otro mirándolo con seriedad se dirige hacia ha él con pasos firmes.

"Nunca y eso lo sabes" le contesto roncamente, sin darse cuenta que mientras se marchaba su compañero había dejado salir sus lágrimas

Después de que Axel dejara a Demyx en la cafeteria y de haberse asegurado que no lloraría de nuevo, se marcho de nuevo hacia el aula de castigos, dándose cuenta que solo estaba el rubio ¿se había ido el presidente? La puerta estaba abierta, así que con valor reunido entro al lugar fijándose que Roxas no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba en la ultima silla con la cabeza entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente Le pareció tierno, como deseaba que en realidad fuese así, como un angelito.

Sin poder evitarlo, según él, se le acerco hasta quedar cerca y con sumo cuidado acaricio sus hermosos cabellos dorados. Suavemente y sintiendo cada textura como si fuera algo fino y delicado. Roxas reacciona lentamente y se levanta algo soñoliento mirando sin comprender quien era el que le había transmitido con esa caricia tanta paz y calidez. Se sorprende al ver al pelirrojo, su reacción por lo general hubiese sido gritar, chillar o cualquier cosa para llamar la atención pero algo paso que no hizo nada.

"Yo...lo siento" se disculpo Axel, estaba apenado, no sabia que hacer ante esa situación

"Tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo" fue lo que contesto Roxas con mucha calma, algo que dejo embelesado al pelirrojo, no se esperaba esa actitud y menos del rubio

Como si fuesen amigos de hace muchos años, Axel se sentó junto a su lado, mirándolo, mas bien examinandolo, no fuese que lo estuviese tomando el pelo para luego hostigarlo como había hecho anteriormente.

"Estoy cansado"

Axel dejo de pensar cuando oyó la voz de Roxas diciendo aquello, algo que lo dejo consternado ¿cansado? ¿de que? ¿porque?

Mientras eso pasaba, cierto peliazul caminaba los pasillos con algo deprisa, parecía que buscaba ha alguien. Encontró la puerta y sin pedir permiso entro encontrándose con su maestro hablando con otro.

"Joven presidente, ¿este es el ejemplo que le quiere mostrar a sus estudiantes? ¿entrar a las aulas sin previo aviso?" dijo de muy mala gana el mismo maestro que estaba antes con Xemnas

El peligris miro enojado a Saix quien trago duro pero sin retirarse dirigiendo una mirada diciéndole: Quiero hablar contigo a solas

Pareció entender, ya que Vexen lo miro y se levanto con desgano, saliendo del lugar.

En otro lado estaba un deprimido Demyx que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto antes. Su amado...con otro...y no solo era otro...era con un...

Escucho unos pasos pero no les dio importancia, estaba tan triste que no sabia que hacer, antes de eso había visto las locuras y ridiculeces de Xigbar y ni eso lo había animado. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que al alzar su vista se encontraría con el amor de su vida en su misma situación, ojos hinchados y su rostro ido. Rápidamente se levanto hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza. El chico que sin fuerzas estaba se dejo abrazar por el rubio.

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo Demyx dulcemente sonriendo de que por fin tenia a su amor entre sus brazos

Lo sentó junto a su lado mientras con su dedos apartaba su flequillo y secaba sus lágrimas.

"Zexion..."iba a decirle algo cuando fue interrumpido por alguien

"Hey Dem Dem!" dijo un animado Xigbar

El rubio estaba que lo quería asesinar, ¿como se le ocurrida interrumpirlo en un momento como ese? Con sus emociones al borde de la ira, miro al pelinegro quien no había notado el comportamiento de Demyx y mucho menos el del otro chico.

"¿Que quieres?" hablo con un tono frió, mas frió que un tempano del polo norte, tanto que había provocado un escalofrío en el mismo Xigbar

El pelinegro por fin había captado que había llegado en un mal momento, así que sin decir mas se marcho no sin antes mirar con odio disimulado a Zexion. Demyx suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio irse, volteo su mirada para ver a su amor quien aun seguía con su mismo estado. Lo protegería y le daría la atención que fuese necesaria.

Con unos chicos en el aula de castigo no había pasado nada del otro mundo, ambos estaban en silencio, no sabían que decir ni que hacer. Parecía un velorio, ninguno quería hablar y meter la pata por cualquier comentario fuera de lugar.

"Lo siento" esta vez el que se disculpo el mismo Roxas quien no miraba al pelirrojo, aunque fuese mentira, el chico aun tenia su orgullo por las nubes, algo que no paso desapercibido para Axel

"¿Porque?

"Por todo" fue lo que dijo para luego levantarse sin mirar atrás mientras salia del lugar dejando a un Axel muy confundido ¿que habrá querido decir?

El rubio camino hasta llegar una puerta la cual como hizo cierto chico, abrió sin avisar encontrando a Xemnas con Saix en una situación algo...incomoda. Saix estaba casi encima de Xemnas quien no parecía poner resistencia. Eso hizo que no se aguantase mas haciendo que saliera del lugar corriendo. Mientras corría paso por al lado de Marluxia quien caminaba tranquilamente con su novia Larxene.

"Te dije que no estoy embarazada" le volvió a repetir la chica ya hastiada por la insistencia de su novio

"¿Pues me puedes explicar tus mareos y salidas al baño?" le espetó exasperado

"Te dije que agarre un virus y por eso me siento mal, idiota" respondió irónica mientras entraba al baño y salia de el Namine

Marluxia vio como la chica los ignoraba y decidió seguirla, algo divertido tenia que sacar de tanta amargura por parte de Larxene.

Afuera en el patio de la escuela se encontraban Xaldin y Luxord jugando las apuestas, dejaron eso a un lado cuando vieron furioso a Xigbar acercándose a ellos.

"Apuesto a que es por Demyx" dijo el rubio con malicia

"Vale" fue lo que dijo el otro esperando a que llegara el pelinegro, al llegar se sentó muy furioso

"Estúpido Demyx" dijo con mucha ira y frustración

Luxord sonrió mientras le hacia señas a Xaldin que le pagara que este a su vez lo miraba enojado dándole el dinero.

"¡No apuesten mis emociones tarados!" grito a todo pulmón golpeándolos ha ambos en la cabeza dejándolos en el suelo con un chichón.

Se levanto mas furioso de lo que estaba soltando pestes de su boca, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

**Continuara...**


End file.
